beverley_terracefandomcom-20200216-history
Beverley Terrace
Beverley Terrace 'is a creative British soap opera, which broadcast it's first episode on 10 November 2014 on ''Digital Spy. The show examines numerous households and their day-to-day lives as they live and work in the fictitious Beverley Terrace in South East London. The series primarily centers on the residents of the terrace, which displays a victorian landscape with several streets built around a central park, all of different shapes and sizes. The area encompasses its allotments, a pub, street market, night club, café and various other small businesses, usually owned by the residence of the square. The show airs three days a week on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, unless noted beforehand where a change to the schedule must take place. History ''List of Beverley Terrace episodes'' '''2010s The central focus for Beverley Terrace ''(originally ''Beverly Terrace) was conceived in 2013 by Ashley Rivera, over a year prior to its initial launch. The show was originally scheduled to begin in August 2014, though was delayed when last-minute corrections had to be made. Rivera worked alongside friend Charlotte Smith to produce the show, whilst named others occassionally wrote for the show. The first episode premiered on 10 November 2014, compiling a cast list of 25 regular characters. The episode was a critical success, drawing in an official rating of 2 million viewers. Some of the first storylines included Candice McDowell (Shahnequa Duprey) and her feud with Jacqueline Smith (Jennifer Metcalfe), whilst Sam Mellen (Jake Wood) was threatened by his younger brother James (Steve John Shepherd), who knew an unknown "secret" about him. Characters List of Beverley Terrace characters Beverley Terrace is built around the concept of strong families and their interjecting relationships, with each character holding a distinct place in the community. This theme echoes through the terrace, sensoring the effect that the entire community is its own family of sorts, prey to upsets and conflict, but pulling together in times of trouble. Many familes are built around stereotypes, for example the female-dominated Sanders' family, consisting of sisters, Bella (Jorgie Porter), Katherine (Sacha Parkinson) and Stacie (Mimi Keene), and their nan, Corin Sanders (Morse Laila Morse). The three sisters form a clan which forces them to stick together during rough times, under the public pseudonym, the "Sanders sisters". Elder characters were created to form a sense of nostalgia amongst the terrace, in particular Gemma (Lin Blakley) and Peter Ranstone (William Roache). Production The majority of Beverley Terrace ''episodes are written by co-producers Ashley Rivera and Charlotte Smith. After several weeks on air, the show introduced structed storytelling, which made use of centralizing a certain number of storylines, introducing another storyline when one has recently ended. Each week of episodes usually centralizes over a certain family or group of characters depending on the situation of the show. 'Setting' ''Beverley Terrace ''is the title name of the fictitious town that populates several members of the community, all who are considered "regulars" on the show. The setting was originally more modern, though the landscaping was changed to introduce a "bubble effect" on the town, isolating it from the rest of London and placing it into the group of the "less fortunate" areas of London. 'Broadcast format' The show originally aired three days a week, on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays at 9pm. However, sometimes was moved to an hour-late time slot. The show aired extra episodes on Tuesday and Thursday over the Christmas and New Year weeks at the end of 2014, with a double episode airing on Christmas Day. 'Opening titles and theme tune' The opening titles features character segments over an electronic theme tune produced by creator Ashley Rivera. They are updated whenever a character arrives or departs, and do not include recurring characters. 'Music''' The show features popular music at the beginning of each episode. The first episode aired the song "I Don't Care" by Cheryl Cole. These songs transition from the theme tune and feature throughout the first few scenes before fading out or being cut short. Realism ''Beverley Terrace ''is often congratulated on its basis of storylines and the effect they have on real life. Ashley Rivera, who earned a degree in both Psychology and Sociology, has shun his ability to create realistic situations and structure them so they can compare to if the situation was real. The first major storylines consisted around the search for Bella, Katherine and Stacie's mother Karen and her later "shock" arrival, the domestic violence inflicted by Nick Walker (Danny Dyer) upon his wife Sally (Sally Dynevor), and Reinette (Laila Rouass)'s affair with her boyfriend Terry's twin brother, Samuel Dean (Ross Kemp). In order to entail a realistic representation on abusive relationships and how to detect one, the show worked closely with Women's Aid for Nick and Sally's storylines. Category:Beverley Terrace